


why

by cactiist



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Hospitals, Post-Squip Jeremy Heere, Post-Squip Rich Goranski, Trans Jeremy Heere, Trans Rich Goranski, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiist/pseuds/cactiist
Summary: UNFINISHED AND WILL HOPEFULLY BE FINISHED SOMETIME SOON ACKand un beta'd eektags were only added as warnings





	why

Laying in a white hospital bed under thin white covers, in a room with white walls surrounding you, wearing a blue hospital gown and a blue curtain surounding your part of the "room" was always a weird experience for some. Jeremy just found it so quiet and anxiety-inducing for the most part, not to mention that he was dysphroic because of the damned hospital gown they put him in. Not that it mattered though. He was just slipping in and out of consiousness anyways, only able to really care about what the nurses where saying and the throbbing of his head and his lack of memories from the past week.

Another thing that Jeremy hated about hospitals was that they constantly reffered to him as "she", "her", "female", "the girl", reffering to his gender and genitals with female terminoligy, making his head spin because of the painkillers they loaded him on, making his breathing hitch with panic whenever he heard them. He hated it. Every bit of it.  
  
Not like his neighbor was doing any better.  
  
Right. He had to share a room with the one and only Richard Goranski. Who, was also being referred to the same stuff as Jeremy, being reffered to his deadname (which Jeremy hd decided to ignore, because he really did not want to know what it was, unless Rich decided on his own terms to telldespite his protests that he was a boy. Jeremy could relate.


End file.
